parodyfandomcom-20200223-history
Theodore Tugboat 4: The Wrath of Oliver (PlayStation 2) (Julian Bernardino's Style) Intro
Here is an intro to Theodore Tugboat 4: The Wrath of Oliver. Cast *Crash Bandicoot - Theodore Tugboat *Aku Aku - Truro (Theodore Tugboat) *Coco Bandicoot - Emily (Theodore Tugboat) *Dr. Neo Cortex - Oliver (Theodore Tugboat) *Uka Uka - Cabot (Theodore Tugboat) *N. Gin - Izzy Gomez (TUGS) *Tiny Tiger - Digby (Theodore Tugboat) *Dingodile - Foduck (Theodore Tugboat) *Doctor Nefarious Tropy - Bluenose (TUGS) *Rok-Ko - Zak (TUGS) *Wa-Wa - Zebedee (TUGS) *Py-Ro - Blair (TUGS) *Lo-Lo - Burke (TUGS) *Pura - Baddeck (Theodore Tugboat) *Crunch Bandicoot - George (Theodore Tugboat) *and more Transcript *Cabot: You imbeciles! YOU FOOLS! YOU NINCOMPOOPS! Why can't you idiots do ANYTHING right?!!! According to this, your track record for spreading evil is PATHETIC! *Oliver: Cabot, it's not our fault. That wretched tugboat is to blame! *Theodore hologram appears *Digby: Grrr... *swipes at the hologram *Cabot: I will not let anything stand in the way of evil... ESPECIALLY not a brainless orange marsupial! Theodore must be eliminated! *Izzy Gomez: Err... Cabot? Need I remind you that Theodore always finds a way to defeat us? Maybe he's just too good for us. *Cabot: Enough excuses! You five idiots need to come up with one good plan... or else! *Oliver: How do I get into these situations? *Bluenose: There must be something we can come up with. Oliver Say Doctor, haven't you been tinkering with some new secret weapon in your laboratory? *Oliver: I... don't know what you're talking about, Bluenose. *Izzy Gomez: Dr. Oliver! I think he's referring to the super secret weapon you've been laboring over day and night since the last time Theodore defeated you. *Cabot: ENOUGH BICKERING!! DO WE HAVE A PLAN?!!!!!! *Oliver: Well, in my scientific endeavors, I have been able to create a genetically advanced super weapon of unbelievable strength. But the power source is the final missing crucial element. *Cabot: Hmm... element... Element. Yes! The Elementals! *Oliver: Right, the Elementals, that's it! If we unleash their destructive force, it could create enough energy to bring my super creation to life. We'd then have a weapon capable of crushing mountains, destroying entire cities... *Cabot: And wiping Theodore off the face of the Earth forever! *Oliver Get ready to face my wrath, Theodore Tugboat! *Narrator: Meanwhile... *(Emily is riding a motorcycle while Theodore is hanging onto a skateboard and a lead attached to the motorcycle) *Emily: Yo, Theodore! Yeah, Theodore! You're doing! *(a storm appears) *Truro: What's happening?! Oh dear! This can't be! Uh-oh! *Emily: Uh, what's happening?!! Oh my goodness! Theodore, look out!! *(CRASH, BOOM, CLANG, WALLOP, BUMP, HIT, SMASH, KABOOM, AND DING!) *Truro: Is everyone alright? It seems that Cabot is up to his no good tricks. I'll go over to see what he's up to. *Narrator: Later... *Cabot: Ah, hello, my feeble brother. *Truro: You have gotten my attention, Cabot. What kind of diabolical scheme do you and Dr Cortex have planned this time? *Cabot: No schemes. Just some old familiar faces dropping by for a visit. *Truro: No! Not the Elementals! Cabot, why did you release them? Don't you remember what happened the last time they were free? *Cabot: So they were responsible for a couple of earthquakes, floods and capital ice ages a couple of centuries back. You worry too much brother. *Truro: You cannot restrain them, Cabot. They are far too powerful. This could spell disaster for us all. *Blair: On the contrary, Truro. It spells disaster for you and that precious planet you care so much about. DESTROY HIM!!! *Truro: You won't get away with this! *Cabot: Who's going to stop us? *(Truro flees) *Truro: Theodore. Emily. It is just as I feared. Cabot and Oliver have freed a group of destructive masks known as the Elementals. We must find a way to stop them before they destroy the Earth and all of its inhabitants. *seems to worry poor Theodore and Emily while Truro continues to speak *Truro: The only way to stop the Elementals' destructive nature is to imprison them with the use of ancient crystals. Each Elemental can be returned to their hibernation state with the total of 5 crystals. We must act quickly. Emily, what is the status of the new Portal Chamber you've been working on? *Emily: It's almost finished. A few little adjustments here and there and it'll be ready to go. *Truro: Well done, Emily! This gives us the ideal opportunity to test it! We must hurry! *opens the pod bay doors of their garage, revealing a collection of gizmits and whatsits galore. Theodore and Truro look on with amazement on their faces. Emily types on a nearby keyboard, activating a couple of the many thingamabobs in the room *Emily: There. All systems checked and ready to go! *Truro: It is time to even the odds into our favor! Category:Julian Bernardino